


i’ll hold your hands like this again

by sparklingmini



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, either way i’m glad junho made it, he was robbed i tell you, i’m just really sad that yunseong didn’t make x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: junho breaks





	i’ll hold your hands like this again

**Author's Note:**

> i said i’d stop making one shots and start on stories, but i’m really sad over pdx, so this was made. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> title from: 부를게 (call your name) - jbj

“cha junho!”

junho’s mouth drops to the floor. did— did he really just make ninth place?

the trainees surround him in a circle and junho feels like he’s drowning in them.

they eventually clear a path from him to yunseong and he runs into his arms, staying there for a few seconds longer.

“let’s debut together junho.” yunseong whispers into his ear before letting him go to say his acceptance speech on stage.

  
—

  
he hadn’t cried when he was announced as ninth place. as much as he wanted to, he didn’t, he held back his tears and became strong, not only for himself, but for his hyungs as well.

  
—

  
junho just sits there. yunseong isn’t making it. it breaks his heart. makes him want to absolutely _sob_ into yunseong’s arms and pray that this was all a dream.

but alas, that wasn’t the case.

junho’s heartbroken, he can feel his heart slowly crumbling as dongwook announces eunsang as the final member. the x member.

he feels slight anger towards eunsang. he can’t help it. he feels sick. he wants to throw up. though, he can’t just leave the stage, someone will know somethings up.

  
—

  
the shows ended and junho sprints over to where yunseong is standing. they both have their arms open wide. ready to fall into each other’s arms.

when junho does, the tears run freely, not enough though, to make people look over. “hyung.” he eventually breathes out. “h-hyung.” at this, he sobs, he sobs into yunseong’s arms. “you promised that we’d debut together. _together hyung_.”

“i know junho-ya.” he tries to console the crying boy in his arms. he then runs his hands up and down junho’s back in a soothing manner. “i’m sorry, i’m so sorry junho.”

junho looks up at yunseong. yunseong’s eyes hold sadness, and unshed tears. “i’ll try my best hyung. then we can debut together and stay together forever.”

yunseong nods, “yeah, that sounds great junho.”

  
—

  
it’s when he gets home, that he _truly_ sobs. he can’t contain his tears when his friends congratulate him on making ninth place.

they comfort him, they hug him, they wipe his tears, they hold his hands, they rub their hands along him for comfort, letting him know that they are there for him.

junho’s glad he has his friends.

_even if they’ll be separated for 2.5 years._

he looks over to yunseong sadly. he open his arms and junho feels his body make the decision to run over to him.

he crashes into yunseong’s arms, immediately sobbing once again.

the others step away from the two of them, giving them space. they watch as he trembles in his hyung’s arms. they watch as he slowly breaks.

sad eyes look down to junho as he breaks.

“i’m sorry junho-ya, see you in two and a half years.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hope you had fun with that. i’m really sad that yunseong didn’t make it into the final group. i had five picks, but only four made it, that one person was yunseong :(  
> either way, i’ll still cheer for x1. 
> 
> i’m waiting for woollim to respond to the call for by9 too, i’m extremely excited to see them debut and to see what they can do as a group.


End file.
